


Беспокойство

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: Как и ожидалось, Ибо лишь мельком взглянул в сторону мопеда и вернулся глазами к своему верстаку.— Ископаемые не интересуют.— Лао Ван, кроме тебя ему уже никто не поможет. Пожалуйста, лао Ван… — расстроился Сяо Чжань.Ему все в один голос сказали, что идти на поклон в мастерскую к малышу Вану бессмысленно. Что хорошо, если он его просто выставит, может ведь и обсмеять.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Беспокойство

* 1 *

Как и ожидалось, Ибо лишь мельком взглянул в сторону мопеда и вернулся глазами к своему верстаку.  
— Ископаемые не интересуют.  
— Лао Ван, кроме тебя ему уже никто не поможет. Пожалуйста, лао Ван… — расстроился Сяо Чжань.  
Ему все в один голос сказали, что идти на поклон в мастерскую к малышу Вану бессмысленно. Что хорошо, если он его просто выставит, может ведь и обсмеять. Малыш Ван не признавал ничьих авторитетов и ни с кем не церемонился. Наверное, потому что давно вырос и на многих смотрел в прямом смысле сверху вниз — с высоты своих метр восемьдесят. А на фоне ширины его плеч Сяо Чжань и подавно чувствовал себя хрупким и нескладным.  
— Знаешь ведь, что не возьму, — не поднимая головы от какой-то микросхемы, протянул Ибо. — Зачем просишь? Время девать некуда?  
Влажные от испарины вихры у него на затылке стояли дыбом, решительные и непокорные, как их хозяин.  
— От отчаяния, — честно сказал Сяо Чжань, который зачем-то продолжал смотреть ему в затылок.  
— Отчаяние — пытаться спасти этот кусок металлолома, — сказал Ибо. — Не возьму.  
— Пожалуйста, лао Ван, — бухнулся на колени Сяо Чжань, терять ему было нечего. — Все что хочешь сделаю, только возьми. Любые деньги…  
Ибо за верстаком напряженно замер. После чего вздохнул, соскочил в развороте с табуретки и за локоть аккуратно, но решительно потянул Сяо Чжаня на ноги. А затем, не разжимая пальцев, довел его до мопеда, который стоял за распахнутыми дверьми мастерской под дождем. И вытолкнул Сяо Чжаня под этот же дождь.  
— Нет, — сказал он вместо прощания, и двери за ним захлопнулись.  
— Ах ты собака сутулая, — выругался под нос Сяо Чжань. — Ну, не хочешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому.  
У него на этот случай имелся туз в рукаве. Правда он ох как не хотел выкатывать его из гаража. Предпочитая отцовскому харлею мамину веспу. Ни то, ни другое рука не поднялась продать. Со временем мопед только основательнее врос в его сердце. Но Сяо Чжань помнил, с каким восторгом висел тогда еще малыш Ван на хромированном боку отцовского динозавра и как отец возил этого умилительного хомяка вокруг квартала. Кто же знал, что тот хомяк вырастет в угрюмого гремлина.

На следующее утро — к счастью, уже ясное и относительно безветренное для осени — рядом со смешной алой веспой у мастерской малыша Вана стоял, строго поблескивая крылышком на бензобаке, отцовский динозавр. А Сяо Чжань, примостившись на нем боком, как какой-то воробушек, грыз в ожидании семечки. И Ибо, который, судя по всему, только продрал глаза и выполз из мастерской с дымящейся кружкой на первый утренний перекур, в процессе зевка забыл закрыть рот. Когда его наконец отпустил шоковый приход, он неуверенно сделал шаг в их сторону.  
— Мне мерещится, или ты действительно грызешь семечки, сидя на винтажном Софтейле?  
— Отец на нем и лапшу ел, роняя на колени, — пожал плечами Сяо Чжань. — Считал, что жить нужно с полной самоотдачей и ничего не стесняясь.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Ибо. Хотя было понятно, что он не услышал ни слова, сантиметр за сантиметром облизывая глазами мотоцикл. Забыл и про свой кофе, и про перекур, и про их вчерашний нелепый разговор, и как выставил Сяо Чжаня под дождь. — Прокатиться дашь?  
— Дам, — просто сказал Сяо Чжань и замолк в ожидании, пока на него обратят внимание.  
Ибо тут же вскинул взгляд, и в его глазах проступило понимание.  
— Ты за этим его сюда притащил?  
— Мне нужна моя веспа, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань без тепла. — Чем быстрее сделаешь, тем больше у тебя шансов покататься. Это сделка, лао Ван.  
— На кой черт тебе сдался этот мопед, если у тебя есть харлей, Чжань-гэ?  
Сяо Чжаня не переставала восхищать его беспардонность, и она же была Сяо Чжаню до лампочки. На коленях он уже постоял, под дождем помок, веспу отказались чинить везде и за любые деньги, отсутствие манер у малыша Вана было меньшим из зол. Главное — чтобы помог.  
— Мамина, — указал он на веспу, — папин, — на харлей. — Чего не понятного, Бо-ди?  
— Так они же… — сказал Ибо и, не закончив фразу, неловко нырнул взглядом в кружку.  
— Я не услышал ответа, Бо-ди. Мы договорились?  
— Договорились, — буркнул Ибо. Постоял немного, поеживаясь от утренней прохлады под накинутым на плечи пледом, а потом фыркнул: — Нашел же на чем подкатить…  
— Потому что ты по-другому не слушаешь. А надо будет — я свой харлей буду внаем сдавать. Тем, кому понадобятся твои услуги. Чтобы ты не воротил нос от рабочих лошадок и соседских велосипедов. Для тебя же что мельче ямахи — и не транспорт даже, да, диди? Этому тебя бабушка учила?  
— Внаем? — с отвращением скривился Ибо, а на упоминание бабушки вмиг потемнел лицом и процедил глухо: — Нет ее. И не смей ее сюда приплетать.  
— Ее нет, — чуть мягче и тише согласился Сяо Чжань, — зато остальные все еще здесь.  
Он хотел что-то добавить, но передумал. Покачал головой и невесело приподнял краешек губ:  
— Когда мне заехать?  
— Через неделю.  
— А раньше никак не получится?  
— Не получится. У меня полно работы. Ямахи сами себя не починят.  
— Не сердись на меня, Бо-ди…  
— А то что? Бабушка будет недовольна? — огрызнулся Ибо и пошел в сторону мастерской, на ходу выливая под ноги из чашки остывший кофе.  
— Так я что, веспу завожу? — на всякий случай крикнул Сяо Чжань ему в спину.  
И Ибо очень абстрактно махнул на это в ответ рукой. Что можно было с одинаковым успехом трактовать и как «завози», и как «пошел к черту».  
— Вот и поговорили, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань, спрыгнул с харлея и поволок злополучный мопед под навес.

Ибо нарисовался в середине недели.  
«Готово», — пришло с незнакомого номера без подписи. — «Привози харлей».  
Хотя Сяо Чжань ему свой номер не оставлял. Впрочем, чему здесь было удивляться? Они оба жили в одной большой китайской деревне, где телефоны и связи кочевали из рук в руки наравне с деньгами и сплетнями.  
«Вечером», — ответил Сяо Чжань. — «В районе восьми».  
Ибо встретил его буквально в дверях, уже в мото-куртке и со шлемом наперевес. Сяо Чжань боялся, что он будет смотреть волком за прошлый раз, а тот возбужденно блестел глазами и разве что на месте не пританцовывал.  
— Ключи, — протянул он ладонь и добавил на изумленный взгляд: — Пожалуйста.  
Но это была фальшивая механическая вежливость, просто чтобы избежать лишних споров. И рука Сяо Чжаня, которая протянула ему ключи, не дрогнула. Сяо Чжань был уверен, что Ибо ничего не сделает с мотоциклом — с таким восхищением и жадностью тот смотрел на него.  
А ночью Сяо Чжаню позвонили.  
— Вас беспокоят из госпиталя, — сказал голос в трубке. — Ваш телефон значился последним в списке контактов господина Вана.  
С Сяо Чжанем случился такой страшный флешбек, что он в приступе паники пропустил все, что ему сказали в первый раз. Поэтому администратору пришлось говорить по второму кругу — что господин Ван попал в аварию, что сейчас его состояние стабильное, но чтобы отправить его домой, нужен поручитель. А родственников, господин Ван сказал, у него нет. А еще — что полиция подозревает господина Вана в участии в уличных гонках и хочет пообщаться со списком его контактов. Что с мотоциклом, у Сяо Чжаня язык не повернулся спросить. Да и откуда администратору знать об этом?  
На полуночной парковке он минут десять гипнотизировал родной красный бок веспы, но в конечном итоге вызвал такси.

Когда после автографов на всех возможных бланках и нудного выматывающего разговора с полицией он наконец добрался до палаты Ибо, тот спал, неудобно скрючившись на одной из кроватей. Словно действительно ждал, что его заберут, как какого-то ребенка из детского сада. Или сам собирался уйти, но не хватило силенок. Он был бледным, с корочкой запекшейся крови на губах, с пластырями, стягивающими края рассечённого виска и рукой на перевязи. Другие бинты Сяо Чжань углядел в вороте под больничной робой. И наверное, он должен был злиться на это чучело или сочувствовать ему, но не ощущал ничего, кроме всепоглощающей усталости, серой и непроглядной, как пепел от костра.  
— Бо-ди, — тронул он его за плечо. А вот когда Ибо очнулся и сослепу посмотрел на него с испугом, в Сяо Чжане неизвестно почему проснулась вина. — Пойдем, я отвезу тебя домой.  
— Почему ты? — спросил Ибо сипло.  
— Потому что я был последним, с кем ты общался. Мне позвонили.  
— Я разбил твой мотоцикл, — заскрипел зубами Ибо.  
— Не мой, — отвел глаза Сяо Чжань. — Отца.  
— Тем хуже, — повысил голос Ибо.  
— И что теперь? — не постеснялся Сяо Чжань сделать то же самое. — Оставить тебя за это здесь? И как это поможет?  
— Я… Я починю его, — вдруг тихо сказал Ибо. — Прости, Чжань-гэ.  
И Сяо Чжань тоже мгновенно остыл, растирая лицо.  
— Давай ты для начала придешь в себя. Я сам сейчас не готов ни о чем говорить. Эта ночь была отвратительной.  
— Отвезешь меня в мастерскую?  
— Почему туда? У тебя нет квартиры?  
— Есть, но я там почти не бываю. Там сейчас вообще фарш.  
— Значит, поедем ко мне. Поднимайся.  
— Но…  
— Давай, лао Ван. Постелю тебе на диване, одну ночь перетерпишь. А завтра хоть на все четыре стороны.  
— А мотоцикл? — всхлипнул Ибо следом за отозвавшимися на неловкое движение ребрами.  
— Все завтра, — подхватил его под здоровый локоть Сяо Чжань. — Сегодня — только спать.

Утром ему пришлось в спешке уехать — выдернули с работы. И, вернувшись, Ибо в квартире он уже не застал. Только аккуратно сложенные на краю дивана плед с подушкой напоминали, что там кто-то был. Кто-то, на кого Сяо Чжань смотрел в предрассветных сумерках, прежде чем уйти к себе. Без мыслей. Просто смотреть было сродни медитации. Ибо… подбешивал. Так Сяо Чжань называл это. На самом деле он скорее вызывал чувство, остро похожее на беспокойство. Но какого рода, было сложно сформулировать. На этапе его нынешнего исчезновения Сяо Чжань определил это как беспокойство за его состояние. В конце концов, это Сяо Чжаню сдали на руки тело болезного. В противном случае отдыхало бы тело в госпитале под присмотром врачей и копов, а не бродило где попало, не утруждая себя элементарной смс-кой. Простого «Спасибо, ушел к себе» было бы достаточно. Да хоть бы неприличное слово на пачке счетов в коридоре карандашом нацарапал на прощание. Но нет же, зачем? Что, ударился головой и писать вдруг разучился?  
Но Сяо Чжань был не гордый. А вот упрямый — еще как да. И если Ибо не умел по-нормальному, то Сяо Чжань тоже собирался поступать как ему вздумается. То есть заехать в мастерскую лично. Благо все располагалось в знакомых с детства кварталах и не за тридевять земель.  
Ибо ползал по мастерской медленно и с изрядной долей осторожности. Что совершенно не отменяло того факта, что даже сейчас он продолжал ковыряться в своих байках и таскать ящик с инструментами и детали различной степени тяжести здоровой рукой.  
— И как тебе нагибается? — спросил Сяо Чжань, привалившись плечом к косяку на входе. — С сотрясением-то?  
Ибо от неожиданности вздрогнул, роняя разводной ключ, и обернулся с такой скоростью, что Сяо Чжаню пришлось срочно подскакивать к нему, чтобы поймать за руку. Потому что казалось, что Ибо схлопочет либо обморок, либо сердечный приступ, либо просто затылком об пол.  
— Потрясающе, — прошипел Ибо, когда проморгался и перестал сглатывать тошноту в горле. — Такие спецэффекты, прям закачаешься. Круче колес.  
— Оно и видно, — кивнул Сяо Чжань и пояснил на угрюмый взгляд: — Что закачаешься. Ты, диди, совсем дурачок?  
— Твое мнение очень важно для меня, — сказал Ибо и вывернул локоть из его пальцев.  
— Это тоже не новость. Давай уже что-нибудь оригинальное.  
Но вместо ответа Ибо нашарил глазами стул, не заваленный барахлом, и тяжело опустился на него.  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
— Удостовериться, что ты живой и с тобой все в порядке.  
— Я не могу умереть — я должен тебе мотоцикл, — поморщился Ибо.  
Сяо Чжаня по-прежнему раздражала его манера выворачивать все наизнанку. И на краю сознания звенело возмущенное «не давай ему спуску, не иди на поводу». Но Сяо Чжань все равно сказал:  
— Он не стоит твоей жизни, Бо-ди. Я тебя об этом не просил.  
— Очень мило с твоей стороны, — отозвался Ибо, а сам в этот момент ковырял пальцем пятно грязи на рабочих штанах. Как-то очень трогательно и по-детски. Что Сяо Чжаню резко понадобилось заполнить повисшую тишину глупыми вопросами.  
— Почему ты ушел, не дождавшись?  
— Меня выпер твой хахаль.  
— Мой кто?  
— Парень, — в упор посмотрел Ибо ему в глаза, — бойфренд, любовник, трахарь…  
— Как интересно, — пробормотал Сяо Чжань растерянно. — И откуда? Утром же ещё не было… — и полез в карман за телефоном. — А-Чен, ключи мне верни. За то… Меня не волнует, что ты никого не выгонял, а он сам обиделся.  
— Не обиделся я, — несильно пнул его в ботинок Ибо.  
— Ты зачем приходил-то? — продолжил Сяо Чжань, не обращая на него внимания, просто сделал шаг в сторону. — А, понятно. Ну в пятницу тогда увидимся. Ты позвонишь Биню? Спасибо, до встречи. И не забудь ключи.  
Он повесил трубку и несколько секунд задумчиво крутил ее в пальцах, вспоминая, о чем они с Ибо до этого говорили. И как раз трубка навела его на очередную мысль.  
— А написать, что ты уходишь, ты не мог?  
— И зачем? Ты сам вчера очень прозрачно обозначил: завтра — на все четыре стороны. Мне повторять дважды не надо, я понятливый.  
Его нестерпимо хотелось встряхнуть. Или крепко обнять, желательно до боли, чтобы точно дошло. Ни тот, ни другой вариант им не подходил. Ругаться или спорить Сяо Чжань тоже не видел смысла. Поэтому он медленно выдохнул и сказал:  
— Знаешь, Бо-ди. От простого «спасибо» ты бы не переломился.  
Ибо отвернулся, делая вид, что разглядывает что-то на стеллажах у стены. И смотрел так внимательно, как будто искал там как минимум смысл жизни. А вслух сказал только:  
— Мне проще сделать это твоим мотоциклом.

* 2 *

В пятницу Сяо Чжань разглядел этот же профиль сквозь толпу в баре, в котором они встречались с Чжоченом и Бинем, и чуть не подавился пивом.  
— Что такое? Кого ты так испугался? — закрутил головой Бинь и без труда нашел глазами знакомое лицо. — Малыш Ван? Ты снова прячешься от него по темным закоулкам? Так, вроде, уже не обязательно. Он вырос. Он, кстати, починил тебе Яблочко?  
— Починил.  
— И чем ты расплатился? — стрельнул глазами Бинь из-за бокала.  
— Папиным мотоциклом. Покататься дал.  
— Я удивлен, что он попросил его.  
— Он не просил. Да и выбора ему я не предлагал. Он вообще поначалу был категорически против всего что бы то ни было.  
— Но не устоял перед твоей красотой?  
— Вообще-то перед папиным динозавром.  
— Я… не знаю, что здесь сказать.  
— Ничего не говори. Просто давай замнем эту тему и сделаем вид, что мы его не видели.  
— Мы-то сделаем. А он сам не придет тебя за колени трогать и с приглашением в глаза заглядывать?  
— Вряд ли. Ты сам сказал — малыш Ван давно вырос. И слава богу.  
— А… — начал было Бинь, но тут к столику вернулся Чжочен, и тему по умолчанию закрыли.  
Чжочен недолюбливал малыша Вана по понятным и вполне объективным причинам. В свое время он здорово хлебнул от мелкого приключений. Тот с регулярностью то сбивал его на скейте, то кофе на него проливал, то из лужи окатывал. И все это с таким невинным лицом и кристально честным взглядом, что сразу было понятно — дело тут нечисто. У Чжочена пропадали мелочь, почта, ключи, замки от велосипеда, с его входной двери скручивали ручки. Поймать на этом малыша Вана или кого-то из его шайки-лейки не удалось ни разу, но слухи ходили разные. Говорили, что вся кутерьма из-за какой-то девушки. Однако Чжочен смотрел с укором на Сяо Чжаня. А вместе с ним смотрели: с пониманием — Бинь и с сочувствием — Лу-Лу. Но дальше их маленькой компании это никуда не пошло.  
К счастью, сегодня Ибо, кажется, не волновало, что происходит вокруг, и Сяо Чжань с друзьями досидели свой вечер мирно. Плохо было то, что Ибо был один, хотя подсаживались к нему с завидным постоянством, и, судя по количеству коктейлей, планомерно напивался.  
— Идите, — тихо шепнул Сяо Чжань Биню, когда они засобирались по домам.  
На что Бинь понятливо кивнул и потащил подвыпившего Чжочена на выход. Тот даже не заметил, что они кого-то потеряли.  
— Бо-ди, — поздоровался Сяо Чжань, усаживаясь на освободившееся место с ним рядом.  
С него только что соскочила очередная барышня, пытавшаяся добиться от Ибо хоть какой-то реакции, но, как и остальные, потерпевшая неудачу. Впрочем, поворачиваться к Сяо Чжаню Ибо тоже не спешил. Лишь бросил взгляд искоса:  
— Чжань-гэ. Как вечер?  
То есть он видел Сяо Чжаня с компанией? Или это был дежурный вопрос?  
— Нормально. А по какому случаю здесь ты? С горя, на радостях или от скуки?  
— Болит, — просто ответил Ибо без пояснений.  
Но Сяо Чжань сразу понял, о чем речь.  
— Не лучше ли в таком случае обратиться к врачу?  
— По мне так привычнее выпить, — пожал плечами Ибо. — Не люблю больницы.  
— Занимательное лечение. Вдобавок к прочему завтра у тебя будет болеть ещё и голова.  
— Не будет, я прокачанный.  
Где и чем Сяо Чжань предпочитал не знать, поэтому шутить на эту тему не стал.  
— А почему один?  
— Ребята говорят, что когда у меня плохое настроение, я становлюсь совсем невыносимым, — хмыкнул Ибо.  
— То есть оно и нормальное бывает? Вау, — улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Настроение, — уточнил он на взгляд Ибо, но оказалось, что тот обернулся к нему совсем по другому поводу.  
— Ты и в детстве на меня смотрел, как на грязь под ногами, — сказал тот без улыбки и отвернулся к другому краю стойки.  
— Ты… рехнулся, диди? Да я… тебя даже не помню почти. Мы ведь особо не пересекались из-за возраста.  
Само собой, Сяо Чжань врал. Он помнил Ибо. Особенно ярко в период его подросткового бунта — с белым каре и подкрашенными бесовскими глазами. Это была ходячая катастрофа и гребаный стыд. Ибо все время вился поблизости и лип как репей: «Гэгэ, посмотри на меня. Покатай меня. Купи мне леденцов. Гэгэ, Чжань-гэ, ну гээээээ…». У Сяо Чжаня волосы шевелились от его настойчивости и повышенной тактильности. Но еще больше от того, как однозначно и болезненно реагировало на него тело. Находиться рядом с таким Ибо было настоящим испытанием. Но возраст! Сяо Чжань практически сразу выбрал тактикой избегать его любыми возможными способами: не смотрел, не разговаривал, не прикасался. Для него подобные развлечения были вне законов, морали и этики. И Сяо Чжань искренне считал, что поступает правильно. Но что же получается? Он хотел как лучше, а у ребенка теперь травма?  
— Не помнишь, — покачал головой Ибо над своим стаканом. — Вот и я говорю — как на грязь.  
— По-моему, ты перестарался с обезболивающим, — сказал Сяо Чжань вместо того, чтобы разубеждать его в чем-то. — И мне совесть не позволит оставить тебя здесь в таком состоянии.  
— Неужели гэгэ хочет отвезти меня домой? — глянул на него Ибо из-под ресниц.  
И в его глазах буквально на секунду мелькнуло что-то блядское и голодное. А потом он опомнился, моргнул, засобирался в спешке куда-то и хотел было подняться. Но запутался в ногах и, потеряв равновесие, схватился за плечо Сяо Чжаня. Одновременно с тем, как Сяо Чжань машинально сделал шаг навстречу и придержал его.  
— Гэгэ тебя отвезет, если ты не будешь вешаться ему на шею, — предупредил он, но голос предательски скрипел.  
— Все как гэгэ захочет, — хмыкнул Ибо, хотя руку с плеча убрал и даже попробовал отодвинуться. Его снова повело, и Сяо Чжаню пришлось вернуть ладонь ему на пояс. А для верности закинуть здоровую руку Ибо себе на плечи.  
— Надеюсь, твои ребра это переживут, — сказал он.  
— Подумаешь, какая мелочь, — буркнул Ибо под нос. — Бывают вещи и побольнее.  
В такси он моментально уснул, уронив голову Сяо Чжаню на плечо. Видимо, еще сказывалась слабость после аварии. Или действительно выпил слишком много. И Сяо Чжань по дороге без мук совести поменял адрес его мастерской на свой. Малыш Ван беспокоил его. Сяо Чжань больше не называл это никак иначе. Но что с того? Разве он имел право на что-то, когда, выходит, уже обидел этого ребенка? А вместе с тем теперь его страшно мучал вопрос: был ли Сяо Чжань хотя бы отчасти причиной того, что из того ослепительно улыбающегося подростка, ласкового и мягкого, словно котенок, вырос этот замкнутый, хмурый человек? И если да, то способен ли Сяо Чжань — все еще глупый и не уверенный ни в чем — это исправить?

Ибо появился в дверях утром, когда Сяо Чжань собирался на работу.  
— Почему я снова здесь? Мне казалось, мы ехали в мастерскую.  
— Я сожгу ее, если ты и дальше так планируешь заботиться о себе, — пообещал ему на это Сяо Чжань. И добавил на скептическое выражение лица Ибо: — Считай это платой за мотоцикл. Если ты себя укокошишь, я так и так его не получу. А твой сарай больше не стоит.  
— Там же еще чужие мотики. Что значит сожгу, Чжань-гэ?  
— Вот и не провоцируй меня, значит.  
— И что ты тогда предлагаешь мне делать? Чтобы тебя не провоцировать. Давай уточним на всякий случай, какие извращения ты прикрываешь порядочной миной.  
— Для начала было бы замечательно, если бы ты поел и поспал пару дней.  
— Здесь? — ехидно уточнил Ибо.  
— Если захочешь здесь, валяй. Я даже найду, где переночевать.  
Сяо Чжань поначалу не понял, что сказал не так. Но когда Ибо вдруг резко побледнел, в голове блеснула нелепая догадка.  
— Я?..  
— Стоп. Стоп, Бо-ди, нет. Все в порядке. Ничего не произошло. Никто никого ничем не обидел, не придумывай. Я привез тебя к себе, потому что мне так было спокойнее. И почти все это время — кроме дороги от машины до квартиры — ты спал.  
Ибо поджал губы, но ничего не ответил. Только взамен бледности начал покрываться красными пятнами. И Сяо Чжань в очередной раз почувствовал себя виноватым. Только в чем, снова не мог себе объяснить.  
— Ох, боже, ребенок, почему с тобой так сложно? — вздохнул он, ероша волосы.  
— Я уже не ребенок, — тихо, но жестко отчеканил Ибо.  
А еще спустя десяток секунд за ним хлопнула входная дверь.

Ибо не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. Его мастерская то встречала темными окнами, то в ней за закрытыми дверьми так оглушительно орала музыка, что слушал весь квартал и достучаться не было никакой возможности. А сидеть на пороге в ожидании тишины Сяо Чжань считал верхом идиотизма. Ибо не хотел его видеть. Это было очевидно. И Сяо Чжань, пожалуй, мог его понять. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы тоже себя с радостью по утрам в зеркале не видел.  
Случай свел их через неделю в том же баре. Ну, как случай. Уже ближе к полуночи Сяо Чжаню на телефон пришло размытое фото от Биня и короткая подпись: «Ты, кажется, искал его». И Сяо Чжань, который был изрядно задолбан работой, осенью и собственными дурными мыслями, зачем-то собрался и поехал в бар.  
К моменту его появления Ибо снова был пьян. А еще у него явно намечались разборки с каким-то парнем.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — сходу влез между ними Сяо Чжань.  
— Ты кто вообще? — спросил его парень.  
А вот Ибо, к которому Сяо Чжань стоял спиной, неожиданно обхватил его за пояс и уложил подбородок на плечо с почти ласковым тягучим: «Привет». Сяо Чжаню показалось логичным сделать завершающее движение, отступая назад в его руки. Хотя где он взял такую странную логику, было большим вопросом.  
— Я его друг, — сказал Сяо Чжань вслух ужасную ложь. — А кто ты? И что здесь происходит?  
— Он приставал к моей девушке, — уже не так уверенно произнес парень, наблюдая за тем, как Ибо украдкой зарывается пальцами под рубашку Сяо Чжаня.  
— Это вряд ли, — удалось Сяо Чжаню сохранить невозмутимый вид.  
Ему, с одной стороны, хотелось рассмеяться от неловкости, которую он испытывал сам и которая отражалась на лице парня перед ним, а с другой — плакать от того, с какой стремительностью от нерешительной ласки Ибо по телу растекаются мурашки. Ибо на пробу погладил полоску кожи над ремнем и снова выжидающе замер. А когда его вольность осталась безнаказанной, с удовлетворением выдохнул за ухом. И как далеко он собирался зайти в своих исследованиях, Сяо Чжань проверять не то чтобы не хотел, только определенно не здесь.  
— Пожалуй, нам пора, — улыбнулся он растерянному парню и, не оборачиваясь, потянул Ибо за собой.  
На улице Ибо, который шел за ним послушный, словно теленок, большой и неуклюжий, налетел на Сяо Чжаня, стоило тому остановиться. И рук, которыми обхватил в процессе, так и не разжал.  
— Бо-ди… — сказал Сяо Чжань, а потом наткнулся на его плывущий взгляд и губы и забыл, что хотел сказать. Да и хотел ли что-то, кроме как уже поцеловать этого невозможного человека. Но не так, не спьяну. И чтобы никто потом не думал оправдаться моментом или помешательством.  
— Это все из-за мотика? — спросил вдруг Ибо. — Ты поэтому обо мне так печешься? Какая трогательная забота о куске железа.  
— Он был памятью о моем отце, — скрипнул зубами Сяо Чжань.  
В груди было так туго набито чувствами. И их оказалось так просто отравить неосторожным словом. А Ибо только дальше несло:  
— И что теперь? От того, что его больше нет, разве с твоей памятью что-то случилось? Или ты можешь помнить только то, что имеет физическое подтверждение? То есть меня ты забыл, потому что я в свое время не оставил тебе автографа на память?  
— Почему ты считаешь, что можешь с легкостью рассуждать об этом? — зашипел Сяо Чжань. — Кто дал тебе право распоряжаться чужими вещами? Раз тебе так на них наплевать, что же ты тогда не взял на гонки одну из своих ямах? Побоялся, что тебе за это потом ножки в жопу затолкают? А, лао Ван?  
Сяо Чжань сам не заметил, как вцепился в его воротник, встряхивая. Ибо беспокоил его с той же амплитудой — от страшной одержимости до не менее страшной горечи — как и чертовых семь лет назад. И больно было все так же остро.  
Ибо перехватил его руку и сжал до хруста запястье.  
— Вот оно, значит, как ты думаешь. Хорошенький повод спустить на меня всех собак. Только я не участвовал в гонках. Я действительно взял мот прокатиться. Хотел проверить, насколько мои воспоминания похожи на реальность. А эти идиоты вылетели на меня из-под моста. И, знаешь, я теперь охренеть как жалею, что не взял одну из своих ямах, как ты выразился. Так у меня был бы шанс не встречаться с тобой.  
Под конец фразы он не сдержался, морщась. И Сяо Чжань вспомнил, что все это время толкал его в больное плечо. Разжал пальцы, а его руку Ибо отбросил от себя уже сам.  
— Я свое слово держу, — сказал Ибо, глядя себе под ноги, — ты получишь свой харлей. Но сделай одолжение, не приходи больше.

* 3 *

А вот Сяо Чжань своего слова не сдержал. И спустя пару часов снова стоял у мастерской Ибо. Он пришел сюда пешком такими обходными путями и кругами, что у него было предостаточно времени все обдумать. Двери оказались не заперты, но свет внутри не горел. Только где-то вдалеке был слышен звук льющейся воды.  
Ибо прямо в одежде сидел в ванной под едва тёплым душем, подтянув к груди ноги и безвольно сложив руки между разведённых коленей. Сяо Чжань споткнулся на пороге от этой картины. И ему было больно, как будто его били по уже больному. Но он стерпел, сжал зубы и все-таки шагнул внутрь, чтобы опуститься на корточки у бортика.  
— Болит?  
— Болит, — согласился Ибо, не поднимая головы. По его волосам, щекам и шее на футболку с джинсами текла вода, однако Сяо Чжань не мог отделаться от мысли, что у нее соленый привкус. — Еще как болит, — продолжил Ибо. — Зачем ты вернулся, Чжань-гэ? Я ведь нормально без тебя жил.  
Это был шах и мат. Потому что Сяо Чжань вернулся по чистой случайности, но уйти теперь было смерти подобно. Сяо Чжань был морально готов к этой смерти. Он считал, что заслужил ее своими нерешительностью и малодушием. Если только…  
— Если ты захочешь, я уйду обратно, откуда пришел, — произнес он. — И больше не потревожу тебя.  
— Как у тебя все просто… — горько усмехнулся Ибо и запнулся. После долгих колебаний он все-таки спросил: — А если не захочу, что будет?  
— А если нет, я бы очень хотел позвать тебя на свидание, — ответил Сяо Чжань шепотом. Быть может, он еще надеялся, что это глупое признание растворится в шорохе воды. — Потому что ты вырос, и я наконец могу сделать это.  
Ибо медленно поднял на него глаза.  
— Не из-за мотоцикла, — продолжил Сяо Чжань на его молчание. — Не из жалости или чувства вины. А потому что ты мне нравишься. Так же сильно, как семь лет назад. Прости, что я говорю это только сейчас.  
— Ты чертовски долго собирался, гэгэ, — пробормотал Ибо.  
— Если тебе станет легче, то это время тоже не далось мне просто. Вылезай, пожалуйста, ты простудишься.  
Он вытащил Ибо из ванны за протянутую руку, и это движение неожиданно и ожидаемо закончилось объятием. В котором Ибо с сомнением и настороженностью прижался к его шее холодным носом. Мокрый, дрожащий и не соображающий, что вода с его одежды пропитывает и одежду Сяо Чжаня тоже. Сяо Чжань в его руках замер, а следом за ним замер Ибо.  
— Знаешь что. Поехали ко мне, — сказал Сяо Чжань, обнимая его крепче, но не так чтобы потревожить плечо или ребра.  
— Звучит очень… Ммм… Зачем?  
— Как минимум спать. А там посмотрим.

«Нормальные люди так не спят», — думал Сяо Чжань, когда разглядывал утром спину Ибо, свернувшегося в компактный комок на противоположном краю кровати. Что с его метр восемьдесят и размахом плеч было прямо-таки достижением. И он проспал так весь остаток ночи. И даже как будто в одном положении. Сяо Чжань потратил добрых полчаса на колебания, прежде чем придвинулся к нему сам и, подсунув руку под мышку, ткнулся носом в затылок. Ибо не вздрогнул, но и по-другому никак не пошевелился.  
— Ты не спишь, — фыркнул Сяо Чжань.  
— А это обязательное условие, чтобы лежать с тобой в одной кровати?  
— Нет, Бо-ди. Никаких условий на этот случай у меня нет.  
— А на какой случай есть?  
— Сейчас ни на какой. Давай здесь и сейчас без условий.  
— Это… как? — снова уточнил Ибо.  
— Да черт тебя побери, — выругался Сяо Чжань и размашисто лизнул его в шею под кромкой волос, а потом там же вцепился зубами. Ибо под его рукой тряхнуло, и он в мгновение ока и с приглушенным шипением разогнулся.  
— А что, так можно было? — выдавил он, безотчетно вжимаясь в Сяо Чжаня спиной и запрокидывая голову.  
— Диди, — рыкнул Сяо Чжань и оставил ему новый укус в изгибе к плечу, — что еще я должен сделать, чтобы ты перестал сомневаться?  
Его рука завершающим аргументом уже нырнула вниз, огладила пах с нажимом поверх вздыбленных боксеров, а затем скользнула под них.  
— Лично меня все устраивает, — Ибо глотал звуки в попытке не сбиться на стоны. — Ты, главное, не останавливайся. Половину детства мечтал, чтобы ты разложил меня где-нибудь. Где угодно, лишь бы ты согласился.  
— Диди… — сбавил обороты Сяо Чжань и принялся целовать его за ухом. И целовал так долго и тщательно, что Ибо в конце концов тихо застонал. — Я не мог. Но это не значит, что я не хотел.  
— Сделай сейчас. Сделай… как хотел. Я хочу… Гэгэ, сделай.  
— Тогда посмотри на меня.  
— То есть условия все-таки есть? — пробормотал Ибо, отворачивая в подушку пылающее лицо.  
— Не условие, — прошептал Сяо Чжань в такое же алое ухо. — Просьба. Пожалуйста, А-Бо.  
Ибо вздохнул и с неохотой развернулся. Он кусал губы, смотрел исподлобья и не знал, куда девать руки. Сяо Чжань взял одну из них, поцеловал ладонь и прижал к своей щеке.  
— Только не говори, что ты девственник, — улыбнулся он мягко.  
— Это не одно и то же.  
— Что «это»?  
Вместо ответа Ибо отвел глаза.  
— Вообще я планировал дождаться… Глупость, конечно. Но к моим восемнадцати ты уже вовсю где-то работал и не появлялся у родителей. А потом… — он затих и окончательно смешался. — Прости.  
— А потом их не стало, — договорил за него Сяо Чжань. — Не извиняйся.  
— Прости меня за папин мотоцикл. Я…  
— Бо-ди, перестань. Он все эти годы простоял в гараже. Если бы ты не разбил его, он бы там и сгнил. Не уверен, что хуже. Я не забыл про него, но… Временами я мечтал об этом. Если ты его починишь, я тебе его подарю. Хочешь?  
— Так, я не понял. Подаришь зачем? Чтобы не видеть? И меня вместе с ним?  
— С ума сошел? — заморгал Сяо Чжань, но быстро сориентировался и клюнул Ибо в поджатые губы. — Чтобы кто-то любил его. Потому что мое сердце навек отдано Яблочку.  
— Кому? — протянул Ибо.  
— Веспе. Мама называла ее Яблочком. И немножко одному выросшему мальчику с хмурыми бровями. В детстве ты так ослепительно улыбался, — добавил Сяо Чжань едва слышно. — Я боялся погибнуть от твоей беспощадной красоты.  
— Ты мог хотя бы намекнуть, что так думаешь.  
— Не мог. Тогда бы ты не остановился.  
— До сих пор считаешь, что сделал все правильно?  
— Нет. Но я уже сделал это, Бо-ди. И не могу изменить этого. Но я могу попытаться сделать сейчас что-то другое.  
— Вообще пора бы, конечно.  
— Что?  
— Сделать что-нибудь.  
Ибо сказал это как само собой разумеющееся и почти не сбился с уверенного тона. Но его сдали заново краснеющие уши и то, как нервно он облизывал губы. Сяо Чжань только сейчас понял, что так и не поцеловал его, как хотел, вообще никак толком его не поцеловал. И за затылок притянул к себе исправлять ситуацию. Ибо под его губами застыл и поначалу не откликнулся даже. Но затем его руки потащили к себе Сяо Чжаня требовательнее, а сам он навис сверху, уже не давая шанса отстраниться.  
— Так забавно, — пробормотал он, скользя поцелуями по щекам и шее Сяо Чжаня, — что теперь я фактически крупнее тебя. В детстве ты казался мне охренеть каким высоким. Я, как школьница, вожделел большого мальчика. И чтобы большой мальчик сделал со мной… — он не договорил.  
— То есть ты вырос и до сих пор не можешь произнести это вслух? — хихикнул Сяо Чжань.  
— Ох, гэгэ, — покачал головой Ибо, оставляя свежий след на бледной коже, — слишком долго перечислять. Зато теперь я хочу сделать это сам и с тобой.  
— Сделай, — согласился Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— А потом?  
— И потом тоже.  
— Ты не понял. Я про завтра.  
— Завтра тоже можно.  
— Сяо Чжань, — заскрипел зубами Ибо, — какого черта тебе так смешно, когда я спрашиваю о серьезных вещах?  
— Да я же тоже серьезно говорю. Что тебя не устраивает?  
— Встречаться со мной будешь? — спросил Ибо его в лоб.  
— Что значит «будешь»? А мы не уже? По-твоему, я всех подряд к себе домой тащу и предлагаю им сделать с собой все, что заблагорассудится?  
— Не всех? — съерничал Ибо.  
— Только проверенные временем семилетние краши.  
— И много их у тебя?  
— Ох, Бо-ди, — Сяо Чжань вздохнул и погладил его по щеке, подтягивая к губам и целуя в уголок рта и мелко-мелко куда придется. — Я не буду сочинять тебе, что все эти годы жил отшельником. Или что постоянно думал о тебе. Но… Тогда я уехал из дома не потому, что поступил далеко. А поступил далеко, чтобы уехать. Лишь бы не прикоснуться к тебе.  
— Ты мог остаться, — скривился Ибо, и глаза его блестели. — Мы бы договорились.  
— Нет, А-Бо. Нет. Это было бы ужасно. И я бы никогда себе не простил, если бы не сдержался. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня. Как и… мои родители.  
Ибо зажмурился и отвернулся, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Сяо Чжань долго гладил его по спине, вслушиваясь в дыхание и рассматривая потолок.  
— Не так я представлял себе наш первый секс, — пробурчал Ибо спустя какое-то время.  
— Да мы, вроде, еще не…  
— Ну не знаю, не знаю, гэгэ. В мозг ты любишь знатно. Еще только утро, а я уже устал и снова хочу спать. Ты вообще странный. Сначала бросаешь, затем возвращаешься. Отчитываешь меня, как маленького, а потом забираешь из больницы и из бара. Защищаешь меня перед левым мужиком и опять говоришь гадости. А в конце концов я узнаю, что я твой семилетний краш и одновременно, что мое отвратное детство — твоя великая жертва во имя добра. Что с тобой не так?  
— Да все со мной нормально, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. Ему было не обидно даже, Ибо очень грамотно все подытожил. Звучало как полнейший бред и история всей его жизни. — Я не идеален. Но спасибо, что спросил. И надеюсь, у меня еще есть шанс.  
— На что.  
— На наш первый секс.  
— Если тебя интересует только он, то я не согласен. А про остальное ты так и не ответил.  
— Я согласен на любой вариант, который ты предложишь.  
— Любой? — с интересом покосился на него с плеча Ибо. — То есть чтобы другие знали, что мы встречаемся, и твои ключи были у меня, а не у А-Чена?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мы с ним никогда не встречались.  
— Это не мешало ему постоянно быть рядом с тобой. А меня ты к себе за версту не подпускал. Может, я тоже хотел быть твоим другом. Хотя бы для начала.  
— Да не смог бы я с тобой дружить. Как ты не понимаешь, глупый ребенок?  
— Я. Больше. Не. Ребенок, — раздельно произнес Ибо. — Как ТЫ этого не понимаешь, Чжань-гэ?  
— Прости меня, — обхватил его лицо Сяо Чжань и стал целовать подрагивающие губы, нахмуренные брови и нос, который Ибо морщил от щекотки. — Это ласковое обращение, а не попытка тебя унизить. Просто вырвалось. Прости.  
— «Глупый» у нас теперь тоже ласковым считается? Какие еще двойные стандарты у странного гэгэ?  
— Ну смотри: глупый и странный — отличная же компания получилась.  
— Я не глупый.  
— Так и быть, пускай все будет про меня. Мне не жалко, переспорил. Теперь ты доволен?  
— Нет?  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я все еще жду, когда будет секс.

Когда днем в дверь позвонили, Сяо Чжань готовил им с Ибо поздний завтрак.  
— Я открою, — умчался Ибо в сторону прихожей.  
Сяо Чжань и хотел спросить: а он-то зачем? Но потом передумал. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы перестало смотреть с подозрением.  
Ибо вернулся быстро и один.  
— А-Чен заходил, — скупо сообщил он и плюхнулся обратно на стул.  
— Вот он тебе уши оторвет, если услышит, как ты его называешь. И? Зачем?  
— Не знаю. Сказал, что потом тебя наберет.  
Сяо Чжань в замешательстве обернулся и замер. А потом его плечи затряслись.  
— Это моя футболка? — спросил он сквозь смех. — Серьезно?  
— Не мог же я открыть твоему гостю полуголым, — растянул Ибо губы в усмешке. — Надел, что первое под руку попалось.  
— В плечах не жмет?  
— Ну я же не собираюсь в ней ходить, — отмахнулся Ибо и в подтверждение своим словам стянул футболку через голову.  
Сяо Чжаню пришлось срочно отводить глаза, потому что иначе они бы точно остались без завтрака. Позднего. Без любого. Вероятно, и без дома тоже. Сяо Чжаню уже определенно недоставало крыши, кукушечки и иже с ними. За каких-то две с половиной недели снова и так капитально упасть в этого мальчика — это надо было умудриться. Спустя столько лет разум Сяо Чжаня уже не верил, что такое возможно. Но где-то на донышке его повзрослевшей души теплилась надежда испытать что-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на прошлое чувство. Никто больше ни до малыша Вана, ни после него не беспокоил сердце Сяо Чжаня так.  
— О чем задумался, гэгэ? — подпер его спину своей голой грудью Ибо и уложил голову на плечо.  
«Хорошо хоть в штанах», — пронеслась в голове Сяо Чжаня, но облегчение от этой мысли свела на нет другая, следующая: «И без белья. Проклятье!»  
— Гэгэ? — снова позвал Ибо, уже слегка напрягаясь.  
Сяо Чжань еще подумал: «Сколько должно пройти времени, случиться разговоров и поступков, прежде чем Ибо перестанет искать подвох в каждой мелочи?» Но додумать это не было времени.  
— О чем, по-твоему, я еще могу думать в твоем присутствии? О тебе. Да и мыслями это назвать сложно. Кидает из прошлого в настоящее и обратно, приправленное старыми-новыми похотью и нежностью.  
— Похотью? — хмыкнул Ибо и потерся об него, впрочем, без реального намерения как-то продолжить. — Нежностью? — едва различимо вздохнул в затылок.  
Он немного помолчал, а потом сказал:  
— Знаешь, я тут понял, что не хочу тащить все это за собой.  
«Что?» — с холодеющим сердцем подумал Сяо Чжань. — «ЧТО?»  
А Ибо развернул его к себе и обхватил ладонями за шею.  
— Привет. Меня зовут Ван Ибо. Ты нравился мне в детстве. Но я здесь, потому что ты нравишься мне сейчас. Будешь со мной встречаться?  
И беспокойство в груди Сяо Чжаня вдруг перестало быть таковым, потому что обрело новое название. Влюбленность. Еще немного робкая и нежная. И пусть она брала свое начало в прошлом, болезненном и неидеальном, со множеством «но» и «если бы». Это ни капли не приглушало ее ровный согревающий свет сейчас. Сяо Чжань не мог изменить уже произошедшее, но он очень хотел увидеть ослепительные улыбки малыша Вана снова. А то, что их красота по-прежнему будет разрывать его сердце на части, он даже не сомневался.  
— Да, — с готовностью ответил Сяо Чжань. — Буду.


End file.
